Memories of the Firmament
by Starry's Light
Summary: Yet another feelsy Starra/Yamato oneshot that takes place after Yamato's Ending in Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker's Triangulum Arc. It's just hardcore fluffy.


**It's just starra n yamato again**

 **but uh if you don't know what that means I can give the run down—Starra's the mc (the anime called him hibiki but heck that) of devil survivor 2 and yamato's yamato, ahaha  
this takes place after the events of THE BEST ENDING in record breaker (where after killing the guy in providence I forget his name they all wish to live in a new world except the new world's just like this one which I find hilariously fanservicey and amazing, and anyways starra and yamato are gay)  
if you're still confused then that's 100% my bad, I wrote this months ago and am just posting this now because I felt like it**

Memories of the Firmament

Yamato woke. His hands reached suddenly, yearning, toward the pillow that lay cold near his head—and he froze. Immediately his expression hardened, then wobbled, then _shattered_ , and he collapsed his head into his pillow and he—Yamato Hotsuin—chief of JP's—leader and inspiration to so many—began to sob.

These wrenching, wet sounds escaped from his heart and spilled across his pillow. His usually so clear and composed features were red and wet with an avalanche of on-flowing tears. Despite the spillage of raw emotion, spreading through his visage, leaking onto the bed, bleeding with it, Yamato still was quiet, muted.

He couldn't remember the last time he had cried, certainly not this—much.

But then he glanced again—hopefully—hopelessly—and it all started over. His grief was sitting on top of him and choking him with cold, wet fingers.

He'd thought—He thought they'd _lived_ , thought they'd _won_ , and that _damned_ Arctu—

Furiously Yamato bit his lip and blood came bubbling, languished.

Vaguely he could sense the darkness suffocating him, the moon hanging somewhere high above his head, so far out of his reach, and how late it was continually caught up with him in ugly bursts. But he could not, he could _not_ , he...

he just wanted to be _happy_ for once...

Starra... had always told him he was so... selfless, that he did too much for humanity, didn't do enough for... himself... God, why couldn't he have the _one_ person he loved? _Why_?

Eventually Yamato began to compose himself. Or perhaps he didn't want to stain the sheets with his blood. Either way he got up and shuffled to the tiny adjoining bathroom. Snagging a tissue, he dabbed at his lip, not quite meeting his reflection's gaze in the mirror in the hollow shadows.

He'd left off as many lights as he could and he could not bear to look at what he _could_ see.

There was... a reason he was in this little hotel. A reason he'd begun to travel the world, to see so much more than he ever had before... but now he couldn't remember what it was.

It was all... meaningless, muted...

Gently Yamato unfolded a washcloth and scrubbed at the tears still running down his cheeks, still staring at the wall instead of the mirror, feeling his reflection staring back.

His shaking hands squeezed out the excess water and draped the washcloth round th—

The door.

That was the door. A key turning, the door clicking, a sudden light from the hallway spilling into the chamber, a curly-haired boy slinking tiredly into th—

With a gasp wedged in his throat, Yamato surged and snatched up the boy, his grip unrealistically tight, his tears beginning anew, his voice so hoarse and wet and tired.

A desperate spark of joy lit in his weary soul.

Starra could not ask what had happened to his lover, as he was mute, but it was almost like he didn't need to, almost like he could feel the frigid pain of his grief splintering within him, in the tiny sniffled whimpers Yamato made.

Gently he found himself and cupped Yamato's wet face. A sweet, tiny smile graced his soft, pink lips. With his lover's attention so keenly focused on him Starra was able to wrest his other hand as well, and he signed, _Y-A-M-A-T-O_ , then let it hang in the air between them.

Finally Yamato let out a long sigh. He was taller than Starra, but the way he was positioned made it appear as otherwise. _A-R-C-T-U-R-U-S_ , he signed in return.

Starra stared, bewildered, at his lover. "I..." Yamato coughed, softly. "A dream, I had this... horrible dream where"—he signed Arcturus's name again, as if afraid to speak it aloud—"had... _taken_ you, and destroyed your existence all over again... And..." His tears came faster, his voice wobbly and cracked. "And then I woke up and you weren't... I thought...

He hid his face in Starra's neck, leaning into the warmth of his love. " _Sta_ rra..."

This sad, guilty smile sprung up on Starra's face. _Sorry,_ he signed quickly, his hands shaking slightly, _I'm so sorry, I was—_ pause— _I just—_ another pause— _I saw S-A-I-D-U-Q on the roof and got curious._

"Oh that _bastard_ he's following—"

Yamato broke off as his lover continued. _I think he was lonely._

In response, the leader of JP's pouted. "I was lonely."

And instead of anything else Starra burst into a fit of silent laughter.

 _Don't be lonely,_ he signed, his smile full and blooming, _I'll always be here with you._ One of his hands traced around the rumples in Yamato's nightshirt and addressed his chest, where he felt his heart beating harder and harder the closer Starra's hand came. Then with his free one his lover signed with his thumb, pointer, and pinkie finger protruding:

 _I love you._

And quickly, happily, Yamato signed it back.

 **Ahahahaaaaa  
now they're "beyond the firmament" (memories and beyond the firmament are song titles for ds2 beATIN THE GAME tracks so that's what that's all about xD)**


End file.
